


Do Not Disturb

by AlwaysJohn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJohn/pseuds/AlwaysJohn
Summary: Needed some fluff today.





	Do Not Disturb

Thus far, this day, the Do Not Disturb sign he’d attached to the door had kept Mrs Hudson and all other visitors at bay. 

Sherlock smirked at his success. Both comfortably stretched out on the sofa, John lay on his back between his legs, head on Sherlock’s belly, his legs bent at the knees to support a medical journal propped against his thighs. Sherlock’s pathology journal resting against his fair head didn’t seem to bother his doctor in the least. 

Bliss.

Sherlock sighed softly.

“All right?”

“Hm.”

“Bored?”

“No.” He sighed again, plucking John’s journal from his hands and tossing both periodicals to the floor.

“Hey, I was still reading.” 

Without another word Sherlock hooked his hands under John’s arms and pulled him up so that John’s head rested on his shoulder. With one arm around John’s rib cage and his free hand cradling the crown of his doctor’s head, he pulled him close to press a kiss to his temple.

~

Never one to miss a chance to cuddle, John gingerly turned over, tucking his hands beneath Sherlock’s shoulders and supporting himself on his elbows. Now eye to eye, he offered a soft smile.

“Have I ever..”

“Probably..”

“..told you that you have the most beautiful..”

“..eyes? Yes.”

“..face.”

Sherlock wrapped his arms and legs around John. “Oh, I seem to recall that you have on at least one occasion.”

“Berk,” John teased, dropping a lingering kiss to his mouth.

The intensity of Sherlock’s scrutiny, though not uncomfortable, never had been from the first, surprised him. John waited, sensing there was something more this time. 

“Deep within your eyes I see the solar system which I appreciate more each day that I have the privilege of you in my life.”

John’s breath caught in his throat and his eyes filled to overflowing.

When Sherlock cradled his head against his chest, John lay his ear over the steady beat of the heart that kept them both alive.


End file.
